


You're Gonna Live Forever In Me

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: (( did I speel that right? whatever, M/M, One Shot, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: based off the song, You're gonna Live Forever In Me. Ethan did a cover of it a while ago and I love it with all my heart has to offer.





	You're Gonna Live Forever In Me

_A great big bang and dinosaurs,_

They'd fallen, all in and all at once. Worlds blossomed between them. Their own big bang.

_Fiery raining meteors,_

It had been sudden and a crashing sensation. He could feel it burning him up. It hit him whenever he thought of Tyler. 

_It all ends unfortunately,_

Too much, too fast, too good. Nothing that perfect could have lasted. No matter how much he wished it could have.

_But you're gonna live forever in me,  
I garentee, just wait and see,_

He'd always hold on to what it was, though. While it had lasted. Those months were the best of his life.

_Parts of me were made by you,_

Tyler had been a part in shaping who he was, over the last few years. He wouldn't be the Ethan he was today if not for him. He owed him the respect to recognize that.

_And planets keep their distance, too._

Before it ended, Tyler'd gone so far away. He was in the room but off on Pluto or some other place cold and distant.

_The moon's got a grip on the sea._

He'd always be swayed by him. He'd always feel his heart shifting tides. Changing to what he asked, what he wanted. He'd always have a grip on his heart.

_And you're gonna live forever in me,  
I garentee, it's your destiny._

He'd said so himself. That he'd always have a part of Ethan in his heart. That they were meant to find each other in the way they did. He'd said it all even when he didn't put much into fate.

_Life is full of sweet mistakes,  
And love's an honest one to make._

Was it a mistake? Nights spent curled together whispering sweet nothings that now curdled in his heart instead of rolled over his ears? Yes, they were mistakes, every word. Honest mistakes. Who'd have known it wasn't going to last? They'd both wanted it to go on forever.

_Time leaves no fruit on the tree_

But time was not kind. She wore him down till all the love was gone and all that remained was doubt.

_But you're gonna live forever in me  
I garentee, it's just meant to be._

He would always love him. No matter what the case, he was always in his heart. No matter where their paths went. They were meant to have fallen.

_And when the pastor asks the pews  
For reasons he can't marry you  
I'll keep my word and my seat._

Ethan bit his lip, bit back a tear and bit back the impulse to break his promise. The promise to let him live on when he couldn't love any more. The first promise. He kept his word, kept his seat.

_But you;re gonna live forever in me.  
I garentee, just wait and see._

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this hurts me more than it hurts u  
> kudos and comments please Im so sorry


End file.
